Todo lo que necesito
by Zary Ssj
Summary: ABANDONADO. El incidente de la cita arruinada por una pelea ha sucedido de nuevo, lo que provoca en Pan un pequeño quiebre. Pero Oob está dispuesto a luchar por ella, pero de una manera muy original. Nada de llenarla de detalles bonitos, y su arma principal será sacarla de quicio. OobxPan. Gracias a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer.
1. Acosador

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo uno: Acosador

* * *

"_Estoy muriendo para atrapar mi aliento, ¡oh! ¿Por qué nunca aprendo?"._

* * *

De pie frente al lugar acordado, aquella hermosa fuente frente a un parque demasiado concurrido, se encuentra ella, vestida como casi no suele hacerlo; un delicado vestido blanco con encajes rojos, unas sencillas sandalias del mismo color, y una diadema roja le adorna su cabello negro azabache. Se muere de nervios, juega con sus dedos, se acomoda el vestido y marca círculos imaginarios en el aire. Es la primera cita que tiene después de cuatro años de no salir con nadie, y sí, está un poco emocionada. Casi ha olvidado cómo se siente estar en pareja, salir con alguien y que ése alguien te llene de detalles. Ella nunca acostumbra a mostrarse tierna, linda, amable, y siempre está metida en peleas, entrenando y demostrando que nada le importa más que eso. Pero ella es una mujer, y a veces siente que debe comportarse más como una, porque casi nadie logra ver más allá de su coraza (o eso es lo que ella cree).

A lo lejos se escuchan muchos gritos, y por la curiosidad dirige su mirada hacia el origen de todos esos ruidos. Lo poco que su vista le permite distinguir es que unos ladrones están causando revuelo. Sus genes le dicen que tiene que ir a enfrentarlos y ponerlos en su lugar, pero su corazón le impide moverse. No. No iba a involucrarse de nuevo en ese tipo de peleas, y menos el día de su cita. Debía estar presentable, sin meterse en problemas. Pero no logra hacer caso omiso a todos esos gritos y se dirige hacia allí.

Cuando llega, se da cuenta de que tienen varios rehenes, así que decide poner manos a la obra. Esquiva unas cuantas balas, deja a su paso personas inconscientes, patadas van y vienen. Cuando su pequeña pelea termina, se sacude las manos y las coloca en sus caderas, satisfecha con el resultado. Pero su mirada se enfoca en un muchacho en particular, que la observa sorprendido.

—No lo puedo creer Pan, peleas como hombre…y eso me da miedo.

La chica deja caer sus brazos y lanza un suspiro al ver cómo él se va, riéndose. Esto ya había pasado antes, hace exactamente cuatro años, cuando por culpa de su abuelo rejuvenecido había terminado envuelta en una pelea similar, justamente el día de una cita…justamente antes de irse a un viaje espacial.

Optó por sacudirse el vestido, acomodarse la diadema y caminar hasta su casa. Ese día había sido completamente del asco.

—Demonios…—. Dice, mientras no logra evitar que le salga una lágrima.

* * *

Llega a casa después de una hora de haber salido de ella, pasa casi corriendo a su habitación, sin escuchar a su madre preguntarle cómo le había ido. No valía la pena que su madre le diera un discurso con palabras por demás repetidas, ya se las sabe de memoria. Con un claro azote de puerta le deja en claro a su madre que no tiene ganas de hablar sobre el tema, que para ser sinceros, ya los trae hartos. Lo que en ese momento es preferible para ella consta de encerrarse el resto del bendito día a lamentarse en silencio, pero con clase.

Salta sobre su cama y se tapa el rostro con una de las suaves almohadas. Era más que obvio que ella no está destinada al romance, sino a las peleas encarnadas hasta la muerte, porque demonios, es una saiyan y su deber es con el mundo, como su abuelo, como su padre (aunque éste se la pase encerrado en su biblioteca), como su tío, como el señor Vegeta, como Trunks y su molesta hermana, aunque a ella no le guste esa parte de su genética. No debe importarle nada más que pelear, pelear, pelear y morir peleando. El amor es para los terrícolas…y ella no lo es.

Se levanta de golpe de la cama y tira lejos la almohada, se quita con violencia el vestido blanco y rompe la diadema roja. En ropa interior se pasea por el cuarto y se detiene frente al clóset, el cual abre y se dispone a hurgar. Busca y busca hasta que encuentra una blusa holgada, la desliza sobre su tórax y sigue buscando, después de unos minutos encuentra un pantalón raído y se lo pone. Se calza sus zapatillas deportivas y sale de la habitación.

De nuevo camina hacia la puerta sin escuchar a su madre y sale de la casa, en cuyo umbral eleva el ki y sale volando a toda velocidad. Al llegar a lo alto de las montañas Paoz desciende y aterriza, y se queda sintiendo por un momento el viento contra su cara, revoloteándole el cabello. Con movimientos pausados comienza a simular una pelea, y de poco a poco los hace más rápidos, más violentos y más letales. Eleva más su ki y se transforma en súper saiyajin, levanta el vuelo de nuevo y en el aire sigue su danza de golpes.

—Veo que estás enfadada—. Dice un muchacho de piel aceitunada, cuya voz le retumba en los oídos y le provoca aún más enojo.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Oob?

—Nada…solo pensé que querías un poco de compañía.

—Pues no, no quiero. Prefiero morir en soledad.

—Bueno, me expresé mal…pensé que querías un contrincante.

Justo lo que necesita. En su interior desea matarlo a golpes, así que desciende de nuevo y comienza a pelear. Oob enseguida le agarra el ritmo y le devuelve los golpes. Parece que se acoplan a la perfección y siguen y siguen hasta cansarse, toman un respiro y continúan con la pelea. Pan se siente bien y esboza una sonrisa, cosa que distrae un momento a Oob, y ella aprovecha para derribarlo. Ríe al verlo ahí tendido en el suelo, mientras el muchacho le devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Algo…gracias, supongo.

—De nada, hermosa.

— ¿Qué? — A Pan se le suben los colores al rostro y aparta la vista. No había olvidado aquella vez, hace cuatro años, cuando la había protegido del ataque de Baby Vegeta. Ladea la cabeza, provocando que su flequillo le cubra los ojos.

—Ah, lo siento…yo no… perdóname—. Oob también intenta cubrirse las mejillas, que ahora le arden por el rojo que las adorna. —Pero…yo…

—No lo digas.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Y lo dijo…por tercera vez en el transcurso de cuatro años. Nada ha cambiado, al menos en él, porque ella se había vuelto a enamorar y jamás le hizo caso. ¿Qué es lo que Oob ve en ella? No lo sabe, porque no se ha dado la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Pero él no se rendiría, así que puso manos a la obra.

—Voy a conquistarte Pan.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Mira, te vi de pie frente a la fuente del parque, con ese hermoso vestido blanco con encajes rojos y la diadema sobre tu cabello. Te veías linda, la verdad, pero esa no era la Pan que yo conozco. Y me sentí feliz al verte pelear, aun vistiendo de esa manera que, admítelo, te resultaba incómoda. A mí me gustas así, como estás en este preciso momento, desde siempre.

—Y me dices todo esto porque…

—Te lo digo simplemente porque quiero, así que cállate y escucha. Te voy a demostrar que yo no soy como los demás, y si después de intentarlo no te enamoras de mí, pues qué remedio…pero permíteme intentarlo.

—Está bien—. Dice cruzándose de brazos, con aire altanero. —Veremos cuánto puedes hacer para demostrarme que no eres otro idiota engreído.

"Necesito creer…necesito creerte".

Oob asiente con la cabeza, se levanta y se acerca a ella. Al instante en que la distancia se acorta entre ellos, dirige la mano hacia la mejilla y le da un pequeño golpe con el puño. Ella se queda desconcertada y le mira como diciendo "¿qué diablos?"

—Sé que esperabas que te besara, pero eso no sucederá…aún.

—Maldito, yo no…

—Sí, sí, sí, nada te va a servir en este momento, no te vas a poder defender—. El muchacho eleva su ki y dándole la espalda, se despide con un pequeño ademán y se va volando. Pan se queda un momento observando cómo se aleja y se queda pensando un momento. ¿Qué haría si él lograba conquistarla? Oh, no, claro que no lo iba a lograr, después de todo, nadie podía querer a una chica agresiva…y mitad extraterrestre.

Precisamente alguien que una de sus mitades no era humana.

—Maldito…—. Dice mientras se dispone a seguir peleando con el aire.

* * *

Oob desciende, ya muy lejos de las montañas, con el corazón palpitándole a sobremanera y con el carmesí quemándole las mejillas. Se ha atrevido a hacer una apuesta muy arriesgada, casi imposible de ganar, pero sabe bien que Pan merece que cualquier hombre muera en el intento de conquistarla, pero ella se había encontrado con cada estúpido que lo único que hacían era engatusarla con obsequios cliché, ilusionarla con palabras bonitas, para luego dejarla después de verla pelear.

Él comprende que ella es una mujer, y que necesita que a veces se le llene de ternura, pero los demás ignoraban un hecho en especial: la pasión que ella tiene por sus genes saiyan, por las peleas, al igual que su familia. Y eso es algo que él más que nadie entiende, porque él también ama pelear, ya que después de todo era la encarnación de un extraterrestre. Está un paso más adelante que los otros y él lo sabe, así que ha llegado la hora de pelear por ella.

* * *

Pan se levanta con el primer rayo de la mañana, y por las piedras que golpean desde el otro lado de su ventana. Muy lentamente se levanta y se dirige hacia la ventana todavía adormilada, pero cuando llega hasta ella sus ojos se abren como platos.

—Oob, ¿qué diablos haces aquí, a estas horas?

El muchacho sonríe mientras entra por la ventana, ante la mirada incrédula de Pan.

—Buenos días, linda—. Dice mientras esquiva a duras penas una cachetada sorpresa. —Tranquila cariño, no vengo a secuestrarte, simplemente vine a verte un momento.

—Esto se llama allanamiento de morada, ¿sabías?

Oob le guiña el ojo, mientras pasea la mirada por la espaciosa habitación. Mientras Pan espera a que se marche, él le toma la mano y la obliga a correr hasta que saltan juntos por la ventana y Oob eleva el ki, para disponerse a volar.

— ¡Maldito demente, bájame! — Grita ella mientras patalea y se sacude, como una humana que nunca había volado.

—Cálmate hermosa, no voy a dejarte caer. Y si lo hago puedes simplemente volar.

La abraza por la cintura y continúan con el viaje. Ella sigue forcejeando, pero por alguna razón Oob es más fuerte e impide que salga volando por su cuenta…sí, la culpa la tiene su 75% de humanidad. Mientras siente el brazo de él, el calor que transmite en su cintura, pasea la mirada e intenta adivinar hacia dónde van. Y se sorprende al ver que se dirigen a su lugar favorito en toda la Capital del Oeste…a las hermosas cascadas de las montañas Paoz. Aterrizan y él por fin la suelta, pero ella está muy impresionada ante la vista que le ofrece, la vista del amanecer reflejado en el agua.

—Es hermoso…

—Lo sé, y también sé que nunca habías visto ese color anaranjado pintando las cascadas.

— ¿Eres un acosador o algo por el estilo? —. Dice mientras frunce el ceño, como una niña pequeña que hace un puchero.

—Qué desconfiada eres. Siempre vienes a relajarte aquí, pero a medio día, así que deduje que nunca habías visto el amanecer en este sitio—. Pan sigue mirándolo incrédulamente, no le cree todavía. —Está bien, me lo dijo el señor Goku.

—Oye, no metas a mi abuelo en esto…y me las pagará por haberte dado información.

—Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas—. Sonríe el muchacho, y esta vez no esquiva la cachetada, por el simple hecho de no haberla visto venir. — ¡Por dios Pan, eso duele!

—Te lo mereces…niño de chocolate.

Oob al escuchar esas palabras se sonroja, ya que se escuchan tan bien saliendo de su hermosa boquita. Entonces le toma de nuevo las manos y le susurra al oído.

—Puedes comerme si quieres—. Al alejarse ve que la ha dejado completamente muda y enrojecida, temblando un poquito. Ella trata de ocultar su rostro, pera ya es demasiado tarde, también intenta controlar su cuerpo, pero ahora es demasiado evidente que está nerviosa. Cuando Oob le dijo que la conquistaría, ella pensó que iba a llenarla de obsequios, de flores, de ositos de peluche, como todos los demás, no que hiciera este tipo de tonterías.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? —Pregunta después de calmarse un poco.

—A conquistarte, ¿recuerdas? Y te aclaro que para mí esto no es un juego…lo hago porque quiero hacerlo.

Pan, por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, se queda sin habla. Con el primer "detalle" (que sigue pensando, es más un secuestro) Oob ha logrado ir más allá de simples cosas que antes la habían impresionado, aunque lo haya averiguado por medio de su abuelo.

—Bueno, como sea…me voy—. Dice al elevar su ki y salir disparada de ahí. Oob sonríe muy en sus adentros, porque sabe que de alguna manera, su plan está funcionando. Dos veces había sonrojado a Pan, y eso es un avance monumental. Ahora se siente más confiado, pues técnicamente el primer movimiento había salido muy bien…si quitara la parte donde lo llamó acosador.

* * *

Solo cruza el umbral y ya le han hecho la primera pregunta. Para su mala suerte, ya toda su familia está levantada y reunida para el desayuno, aparte olvidó entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, mínimo para despistarlos y fingir que estaba durmiendo.

— ¿De dónde vienes, jovencita? —. Y su madre es la formuladora de esa pregunta.

—Fui a las cascadas a relajarme un rato, mamá—. Su mirada se cruza con la de su abuelo, quién dejó ir una pequeña risa al oír el lugar en el que ha estado. Se sienta al lado de su padre, que como siempre está leyendo el periódico.

—Café, ¿quieres? —. Dice su abuela, tendiéndole una taza humeante de líquido negro.

— ¿Con canela?

—Claro hija.

Pan agarra la taza con ambas manos y sorbe un poco del líquido, deja escapar un leve suspiro y sigue bebiendo el café. Su abuelo se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, y la muchacha lo intercepta, sin llamar mucho la atención.

— ¿Cómo te fue, linda? — Pregunta su adorado abuelo con un toque de ingenuidad.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Oob que nunca he visto el amanecer en las cascadas?

—A que fue un lindo detalle, ¿cierto? Además es un buen chico.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, abuelo?

Goku no piensa demasiado esa respuesta. —Porque le he visto crecer, y sé que te hará feliz…mereces algo mejor que esos chicos normales que solo piensan en sí mismos, y Oob siempre ha pensado en ti.

—Ya basta abuelo, por favor no le digas nada más.

—Él sabe más de lo que yo pueda decirle, además Pan, ¿Oob no te atrae? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—No…claro que no—. Dice mientras da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo al comedor, con el resto de la familia.

—Yo que tú me lo pensaba bien.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Esta es mi segunda historia sobre Pan y Oob, ¡Como AMO a esta pareja! Son tan lindos juntos, y sin duda todo en ellos encaja, bueno, para mí xD

Decidí escribir algo más extenso de ellos, así que lo que salió de mi cabeza fue una serie de estrategias para conquistar (?) Además tomé el consejo que **Schala S** me dio hace tiempo, cuando publiqué mi primer fic de OobxPan: que ella no cede tan fácilmente... Así que esta historia tenía que ser plasmada en más de un capítulo.

**ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:**

La historia está inspirada en la canción "All I Need" de la banda **Within Temptation. **Realmente, cada vez que escucho está canción, no puedo evitar que mi mente vuele con esta pareja... ¡son tan lindos! xD. A pesar del tinte triste y trágico de la canción, mi mente me llevó por otros lugares y las situaciones algo divertidas salieron a la luz(?) y en realidad no quería hacer nada dramático, así que me gustó el rumbo que tomó.

Sin más que "aclarar", nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo xD

Gracias a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer.

¡Ciao!


	2. Desnuda

Capítulo dos: Desnuda.

* * *

Dormir es lo único que quiere, uno: porque Oob la había levantado muy temprano esa misma mañana, y dos: porque no quiere ir a entrenar, ya que está demasiado segura de que él irá a molestarla. Así que decide cambiar la rutina un poco; termina de tomar su delicioso café con canela, ignora lo que su queridísimo abuelo acababa de insinuarle y sube a su habitación, a dormir el resto de la mañana. Quería descansar, todo está sucediendo demasiado rápido…muy rápido. Y tampoco, piensa, debe darle mucha importancia. Sabe, que como a todos los demás, terminará por hartar a Oob, y él dejará su absurda propuesta, así que solo debe ser la de siempre, actuar como la persona más desagradable y el muchacho solo se va a marchar… Qué buen plan, ¿no?

—Maldito demente.

Realmente espera que todo esto termine, ya no le quedan ganas para seguir pretendiendo que es fuerte y puede contra todo y todos. Después de todo, tiene un alto porcentaje de humanidad (75%) y eso ya es demasiado decir. Si tan solo fuera cien por cien saiyan, no tendría que preocuparse por sentir como los terrícolas, sería igual de fría que el señor Vegeta, o que nada le afectara como a su abuelo. Pero al parecer, lo Son es demasiado pesado en su sangre. Su familia se caracteriza por ser por demás amable, cariñosa y excelentes con el "calor" humano. Simpatía y empatía, puede decirse. No odia lo que la sangre Son es, sino lo que repercute en ella. Quiere ser más saiyan que humana, para no sentir, para que nada le importe.

Logra dormir hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde. Un sueño reparador, y al levantarse siente una eterna paz, o tranquilidad, para ser más exactos. La paz realmente no está ahí, sino es tranquilidad extrema. Se levanta y nota que su cuerpo está muy pesado, lo cual aleja al estirarse lo más que puede. Los efectos de la sesión de entrenamiento cancelada están comenzando a surtir sus extraños efectos. Un momento. ¿Qué diablos se cree Oob como para provocar que cancele sus entrenamientos? Nunca lo ha hecho antes, y ahora solo porque ese idiota de chocolate estaba incomodándola, ¿lo hizo? Oh, por Kami-sama, esto no estaba pasando, es demasiado para afrontarlo.

Oh no, señor Oob…esta vez no.

Tan rápido como pudo, se desliza sobre el cuerpo la ropa con la que suele entrenar, las zapatillas deportivas, se hace una coleta que acostumbra, para que el viento no le ponga el cabello sobre la cara, llega a ser realmente fastidioso, y sale disparada por la ventana. Se dirige a las hermosas cascadas de Paoz, mientras juega un poco con la gravedad; se eleva lo más alto y de repente se deja caer, retomando lo más cerca del suelo la velocidad. Lo hace varias veces durante varios minutos, se eleva y cae, eleva y cae…hasta que cae en brazos de Oob.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —. Grita por encima del aire, del ruido del vuelo, mientras lo golpea en el pecho. — ¡Suéltame, suéltame, SUÉLTAME!

— ¡Tranquila preciosa, tranquila! ¡Solo trato de salvarte!

— ¡¿Salvarme de qué, idiota?! —. Sigue golpeándolo en el pecho para que la suelte.

— ¡Pensé que caerías! —. Grita él, mientras reafirma el agarre, aunque los golpes de Pan en su pecho le están doliendo en serio.

— ¡Por Kami-sama, SÉ VOLAR! —. No puede creer lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser ese niño. Es una saiyan, maldita sea, y por lo menos recuerda cómo carajos volar, así que trata con todas sus fuerzas separarse de él, pero entre más Pan lo intenta, Oob más la aprieta y acerca a sí.

— ¡Eres tan difícil a veces! —. Dice él y la suelta, dejándola caer.

Pan, por la sorpresa, no retoma el vuelo sino hasta estar a escasos centímetros del suelo, su respiración se agita y no puede evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas; de verdad estaba muy asustada. Aterriza y se deja caer, se lleva la mano derecha al pecho, mientras que con la izquierda apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo. Intenta calmar su susto, gimiendo y atragantándose con su propia saliva.

— ¡Eres un completo imbécil!

— ¿Ahora qué? Creí que querías que te soltara—. Dice el muchacho, mientras se rasca la nuca despreocupadamente aun en el aire, gesto que le recuerda demasiado a su abuelo.

—Sí, eso quería, pero no tan cerca del suelo. ¡Me llevé un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento, preciosa…lo siento—. Oob aterriza, se acerca lentamente, y la abraza, acaricia su cabello azabache mientras le susurra »_tranquila, tranquila« _como a una niña de cinco años que experimenta una pesadilla. Y lo más inusual es que no solo el rascarse la nuca le recuerda a su abuelo, sino el tono con el que ahora le habla, tan lleno de tranquilidad, impreso de amor y calma, como cuando su padre la arropa y le desea dulces sueños, o como su madre cuando le habla despacio para decirle cuánto la quiere, el mismo tono que usa su abuela cuando le da algún consejo. El mismo tono de voz que poseen los Son, es el mismo que sale de los labios de Oob. Después de todo, la enseñanza que había recibido venía de un Son. Pan, sin entender muy bien, se deja llevar por esa voz y comienza a relajarse, a calmarse y sus lágrimas dejan de salir, aunque en realidad no eran muchas.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —. Pregunta muy cuidadosamente Oob.

—Sí… gracias—. Espera, ¿gracias por qué? Si él fue el causante de todo eso, era su culpa y él debía disculparse. Pero Pan no se queda a esperar las disculpas, así que se levanta y se va volando, mientras de nuevo Oob simplemente la observa partir, con una sonrisa eterna en los labios.

* * *

¿Realmente va a funcionar? No quiere obligarla a fijarse en él, pero de verdad quiere intentarlo, saber qué se siente tener los ojos de ella por vez primera posados solamente en él, tener su amor, sus besos, y sus golpes, pues ella definitivamente es una persona muy arisca, y más que caricias, disfrutaría viéndola volverse loca por matarlo a golpes. Qué extraño, ¿no? La quiere por su crudeza, su terquedad y sus impulsos, no exactamente por su apariencia, lo cual le está ayudando bastante. Para Oob, Pan es hermosa, pero en su rostro no radica exactamente su belleza, aunque suena muy trillado, lo espectacular, lo benigno, lo real, está en su exquisita forma de ser. Porque ella no tiene aire en el cerebro, ni agua corriéndole por las venas, sabe pelear por lo que quiere, tiene valentía y es capaz de sentir admiración también, no se preocupa exactamente por ella, los demás tienen un lugar en su extenso sentido de la preocupación. Su inusual ser es perfecto en la totalidad de sus imperfecciones. Simple y sencillamente.

Debe seguir, es todo lo que necesita hacer. Si ella, después de un tiempo, no llega a sentir algo por él, algo verdadero…la dejará ir, aunque eso le vacíe el alma y lo mate poco a poco, cada centímetro que esté alejado de ella lo hará sufrir cual cruel tortura, cada palabra que no le diga se ahogará en su interior, se pudrirán dentro, se quedarán ahí para siempre. Y aunque encuentre a alguien más, todo lo que no dijo, esas palabras no transmitidas a Pan, no le pertenecerán más que a ella, y si tratara de decírselas a esa _alguien más _carecerán, estarán desprovistas de significado, y sería mejor volver a sentir algo y decirlo. Pero las palabras sentidas, las que tengan por significado _Pan_, jamás serían dichas.

* * *

Se había dejado llevar, demasiado, había perdido la razón al dejarse calmar por la voz de Oob. ¡Es que era igual a la de su familia! ¿Quién demonios no se siente en tranquilidad con sus familiares? Pero no debe olvidar que él no pertenece a su familia, y en todo caso, él la había separado. ¿Acaso no se había llevado a su abuelo durante diez largos y dolorosos años? La alejó de él, alejó a Goku de su esposa e hijos, y ahora quería ganársela a ella. Lo odia por eso, y jamás dejará de hacerlo, ella no va a perdonarle ese _pequeño_ detalle. Y más le vale a él mantenerse alejado de ella.

Al llegar a las cascadas, comienza a simular peleas con las piedras. Les lanza patadas, puñetazos y rayos de energía, las vuela en pedazos y busca más piedras para que sufran el mismo destino. Se transforma en súper saiyajin y practica su kame hame ha contra las montañas. Ve caer los pedazos y se siente muy bien al ver cómo caen ante ella, pero al único que quiere ver caer ante ella tiene un nombre, es de chocolate y es un acosador. Cuántas veces no ha soñado con matarlo, con someterlo a sus pies, humillarlo y hacerle sufrir. Cuánto lo odia, y resulta realmente cómico que él intente enamorarla, es tan estúpido que lo trate, sin haberse disculpado antes.

Después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento continuo, decide regresar a casa. Toma vuelo y se dirige a la casa de sus abuelos, donde sus padres seguramente están, ya que, aunque viven demasiado cerca (exactamente al lado) siempre se la pasan con la abuela Chichi, tomando café y hablando trivialidades. Así que ni se toma la molestia de ir a cambiarse a su casa. Cuando llega, su madre ni se molesta en preguntarle en dónde había estado, puesto que Pan está muy sudada, sucia y malhumorada. Pasa sin ver y se dirige hacia su abuela, que sorpresivamente ya le está extendiendo la taza humeante de café.

—Gracias abuela—. Dice antes de tomar el primer sorbo. Realmente delicioso, y siente cómo le baja por la garganta, aliviándole la sequedad que tiene desde muchísimo antes de comenzar a entrenar.

—Hija, deberías bañarte—. Su madre la mira desaprobatoriamente, pues nunca le gustó que entrenara tanto, casi tanto como el señor Goku…como un hombre, vaya.

—Déjame descansar, madre…realmente lo necesito.

—Es porque te excedes.

—Mamá, no empieces.

—Pan, realmente tienes que controlar un poco tus entrenamientos—. Esta vez su padre es quien habla. Baja el periódico que siempre lee y la mira a los ojos.

—Papá…por favor—. Está cansada de escucharlos decir que debe dejar de entrenar tanto, al parecer seguían sin entender que le gusta hacerlo. Es su vida, corre en sus venas, ¿o no? Nadie es capaz de ignorar su genética…tal vez solo Bra, pero ella es punto y parte.

—Dejen que haga lo que quiera… ¿acaso no hacías tú lo mismo, Gohan? —. Y su abuelo aparece cuál invocación. Justo a tiempo, pues necesita un poco de ayuda ahora.

—Sí papá, pero sabía controlarme.

—Te controlaste demasiado—. Dice Pan, bebiendo de nuevo su café.

—Debía estudiar, para darle una buena vida su familia en un futuro, ¿acaso te falta algo, Pan? —. Interviene su abuela, posando una mano en los hombros de su nieta.

—No, no me falta nada…pero me faltaría si dejo de entrenar—. Concluye la joven, al mismo tiempo que termina su deliciosa bebida.

—Hija—. Interviene de nuevo su madre. —Quisiera que mi niña fuera un poco más _femenina_.

—Tú no eras exactamente femenina cuando tenías su edad—. Dice Gohan, mientras le sonríe a su esposa.

—Chistoso—. Ríe Videl, al recordar aquellos tiempos. —Me viene a la mente cuando me corté el cabello porque tú lo sugeriste.

Todos rieron. A Pan, desde niña, le contaron todas las historias de sus padres, juntos y por separado. Como la de »_El gran Saiyaman uno y dos«_, muy chistosa, por no decir ridícula. Pero, si en algo se parece a su madre, aparte de lo físico (lo cual es aplastante) es en que ambas tienen el sentido de la justicia, y luchan por eso. ¿Su madre ya lo ha olvidado?

—Mamá, que entrene y me gusten las peleas, no significa que deje de ser mujer, te aseguro que lo sigo siendo—. ¡Pum! Pan y su lógica.

—Tienes razón hija…pero de que debes bañarte, lo debes hacer—. Ríe su madre.

Pan asiente con la cabeza, se dirige a la cocina, lava su taza y camina de nuevo hacia el comedor.

—Bueno, iré a bañarme.

Sale de la casa y camina hacia la de sus padres, cosa que no le toma mucho tiempo. Sube por las escaleras y entra en su habitación. Aun andando, se masajea el cuello, se estira un poco y simplemente se va desprendiendo de su ropa de camino al baño. Ya adentro, deja que el agua tibia le caiga sobre el cuerpo. La suciedad del entrenamiento comienza a lavarse y ella se siente relajada. No piensa en nada, simplemente se deja embargar por la tranquilidad de nuevo. ¡Qué rica se siente el agua! Y también se siente algo feliz, y comienza a cantar una canción que le gusta mucho. Lo bueno que su voz no está desafinada, lo cual le permite terminar esa canción e iniciar otra y otra y otra más.

Al terminar, está tan tranquila que no nota a la presencia que está sentada sobre su cama. Ella se desprende de la toalla que le cubre el cuerpo y busca ropa que ponerse, pero al tocar la toalla el suelo, un grito rompe con la quietud del momento. Pan busca el origen del grito y se encuentra con Oob, boca abajo en su cama, cubriéndose la cara con una de las almohadas. No procesa muy bien lo que pasa, hasta que dirige la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo y ve que se encuentra desnuda…desnuda ante Oob.

Recoge la toalla lo más rápido que puede y se cubre de nuevo el cuerpo con ella. Su respiración se acelera sobremanera y, aun cubierta con la toalla, posa un brazo sobre sus pechos y el otro casi entre sus piernas y comienza a gritar.

— ¿Ya te cubriste? —. Pregunta Oob, sin levantar todavía la vista.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?!

—Responde, ¿ya te cubriste? —. Pregunta de nuevo el muchacho.

—Ya—. Contesta Pan enojada.

Oob se incorpora en la cama y con una mano intenta cubrirse el carmesí de sus mejillas. —Perdona, no fue mi intención verte desnuda.

— ¡¿Sí me viste?! —. Pan contrae más los brazos en la posición en la que los tiene. Su cara se enciende en el mismo color de las mejillas de él.

—No muy bien, solo logré ver tu espalda.

»_Esto no puede estar pasando«_ piensa la muchacha. A sus dieciocho años nadie la había visto de esa manera, y no planeaba que alguien llegara a hacerlo. ¿Por qué precisamente él?

Y así se quedan por unos minutos, ella sobre cubriéndose el cuerpo y él mirándola, tratando de evocar en su memoria la imagen de la blanca y hermosa espalda de Pan. Hasta que ella reacciona.

—No me has dicho qué haces en mi habitación—. Dice la muchacha, con un tono enojado en la voz.

—Solo vine a llevarte a ver el atardecer, no contaba con que te desnudarías frente a mí—. Oob todavía no la mira a los ojos, pero se puede notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡No fue mi intención, tonto! ¡Y vete!

—Está bien, lo haré…pero definitivamente regresaré para llevarte a ver el atardecer—. Acto seguido, el muchacho salta por la ventana y se aleja volando.

Pan observa cómo él se va, y se cubre la cara con las manos. Se siente tan apenada, y por extrañas razones comienza a reír. Había que admitir que la situación había sido un poco graciosa, pero ¿no debe estar enojada? ¡Enojada! Pero sigue riendo, aun en toalla cerca de la ventana por la cual ya se le había hecho costumbre a Oob entrar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola de nuevo... A todos los que siguen y leen esta historia. Creo que ya estoy enamorada de esta pareja. Realmente me parecen muy lindos juntos y ¡puff! cómo vuela mi imaginación con ellos. Y, en lo personal, me enoja cuando hacen pairing a Trunks y Pan... ¡Ella es de Oob! Y si van a odiarme por eso...¡Háganlo! xD Ok, me estoy comportando como una fangirl...pero es lo que pienso xD

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

La historia sigue estando basada en "All I Need" de **Within Temptation**, pero no he puesto la letra en el escrito porque lo olvidé xD pero aún sigue inspirándome para crear estas situaciones. Tal vez espere a los momentos desgarradores (?) para poner fragmentos de la letra.

Y esta historia al principio no tenía dedicatoria. Pero a una amiga le gustó mucho, tanto que decía "quiero a un Oob"... Dudo que siga queriendo uno, cuando lea el incidente de la toalla xD . Pero de cualquier forma, este fic va para **Cristina siniestra** (Izquierdo) xD Te quiero Loca. Besos miles.

Bueno... ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

¡Ciao!


	3. Disculpa

Capítulo tres: Disculpa

* * *

Aún no puede procesar lo que acaba de suceder, fue como un flashazo que pasa por tus ojos y ni siquiera puedes apreciarlo bien. La vio, la había visto desnuda, sin haberlo querido, sin haber estado planeado, pero para él ha sido una experiencia que tal vez, solo tal vez, los acerque un poco más. De hecho, esperaba que llevarla a ver el atardecer pudiera unirlos o algo por el estilo, pero la intrusión repentina en su habitación definitivamente debió haber servido para algo más que hacer mayor el desprecio de Pan hacia él. Porque sabe de antemano que ella siente una especie de rencor, por haberle "arrebatado" a su abuelo cuando tenía cuatro años. A decir verdad, Oob siempre estuvo consciente de que un sentimiento así pudo haberse gestado, pero no había pronunciado palabra en su defensa, porque simple y sencillamente no tenía de qué justificarse. Oob pudo haberse negado a entrenar y limitarse a ganar aquél torneo, pero el mismo anhelo de poder que impulsó al señor Goku, fue el mismo que le atrajo a volverse más fuerte. Pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en lo que eso podría significar para Pan, o para el resto de los Son.

Definitivamente debe cerrar ese episodio en la memoria de la chica si realmente quiere llegar a algo más concreto con ella. Tal vez sus disculpas no surtan efecto alguno, pero de cualquier manera quiere demostrarle cuánto lo siente. Pero sabe que con solo sentirlo no se van a recuperar diez años de ausencias, de tiempo compartido desperdiciado, de momentos felices arruinados. Nada de lo que le diga podrá llenar el abismo que hay entre los sentimientos de la Pan de cuatro años, y la Pan de dieciocho que es ahora.

Pude recordar cuando la vio por primera vez después de esos largos años. Ella tenía catorce y ya era una muchachita hermosa, con esa pañoleta naranja sobre su cabello azabache, aún con esas ropas un poco en desacuerdo con su feminidad. Lo había fascinado al instante, pero ella solamente le regaló la mirada cargada de odio que mejor transmitía el sentimiento. Y desde ese día, Pan no hizo más que ignorarlo cuando él trataba de entablar conversación con ella, cuando quería que entrenaran juntos bajo la supervisión del señor Goku. Sabía las razones por las cuales ella prefería entrenar sola; era como si tratara de decirle a su abuelo que todos esos años no lo había necesitado para volverse más fuerte, que lo había hecho por su propia cuenta. Y Oob siempre pudo ver el rencor hacia su persona en los ojos negros de Pan. »_Es tu culpa…todo es culpa tuya«_

* * *

La noche ya ha caído en las montañas, y Pan se dispone a recostarse, para descansar un poco del incidente de la toalla. No baja a cenar porque, aparte de no tener las ganas ni el hambre, se siente apenada todavía y cree no tener las fuerzas suficientes para ver a sus padres a la cara…como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Ignora los llamados de su madre informándole que la cena está lista y deja su mente divagar, recordando la pequeña serie de eventos que han ocurrido en los últimos días. Pero se sumerge tanto en sus pensamientos que no escucha los pasos de su madre subir por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, lo que no le permite siquiera hacerse la dormida. Videl entra muy sigilosamente para no exaltar a su hija, pero la encuentra despierta aun, recostada en su cama.

—Pan, ¿no vas a cenar?

La muchachita se revuelve entre las sábanas. Le deja ver a su madre la cara de cansancio que mejor le sale y la mira a los ojos.

—No tengo hambre.

Videl se le queda observando por alrededor de cinco segundos, los cuales son suficientes para saber que algo no anda bien con su hija. Puede ver claramente que está dispersa y que muchas cosas la preocupan.

—Cariño, desde hace un par de días te he notado algo distraída, sin contar que casi te pierdes un día de entrenamiento.

—No es nada mamá…— Dice Pan, mientras le da la espalda a su madre.

—Sabes que no puedes engañarme, soy tu mamá ¿recuerdas?

Pan suspira y se vuelve hacia Videl, quien con una sonrisa espera pacientemente a que ella le cuente sobre lo que pasa. La muchachita se incorpora en la cama y se sienta al lado de su progenitora, y ésta sonríe aún más.

—Bueno… ¿Recuerdas la cita que tenía aquél día? —. Videl hace un poco de memoria, logra acordarse en un par de segundos y asiente con la cabeza—. Pues fue un completo desastre.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me involucré en una pelea y el chico me vio. Lo asusté mamá.

—Hija…—. Videl la mira y le pasa el brazo por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras le besa la frente—. Pero no es eso lo que te tiene así, ¿cierto?

—No—. Dice Pan, alejándose del abrazo de su madre—. Es por lo que sucedió después.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

Y Pan se dispone a contarle detalle a detalle todo lo que ha pasado. La propuesta de conquista, el secuestro, el intento de asesinato, a excepción del incidente de la toalla, que todavía le da vergüenza. Videl escucha atentamente y no evita sonreír un poco, pues por lo que su hija le dice, ese chico Oob la quiere demasiado, y se le hace un gesto tan lindo que luche de esa manera por ella, tan original y arriesgada.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que Oob hace, Pan? —. Pregunta Videl, pues a ella le parecía muy buena la iniciativa que el chico está tomando.

—Lo aborrezco mamá…a él.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Si es una buena persona.

— ¡Se llevó a mi abuelo por diez años, mamá! ¿Recuerdas cómo lo pasó la abuela Chichi? Estuvo muy triste y siempre esperaba a que él volviera. Aunque aparentaba que estar feliz, no lo era, y no fue justo para ella. Hasta papá y el tío Goten sufrieron su ausencia, aunque no lo demostraron. Me quitó a mi abuelo cuando yo tenía cuatro años…yo amaba a mi abuelo, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Cuántas veces no vi a tu padre con esa melancolía en los ojos, en los de la señora Chichi, y en Goten también. Pero no fue culpa de Oob, haz memoria y recuerda que fue el señor Goku quien le pidió que entrenaran. Oob estaba muy chico para pensar en las consecuencias, cuando el adulto las sabía y aun así las ignoró.

— ¿Estás culpando a mi abuelo? —. Pan no lo cree. El único culpable que ella ve es Oob, y su madre al parecer no piensa lo mismo. ¿Acaso está equivocada?

—Sí Pan, lo estoy culpando a él. Porque debió haber pensado primero en su familia, a la cual ya había abandonado por siete años, los cuales Goten creció sin un padre y Gohan tuvo que encargarse de su madre y de su hermano—. Videl mira con severidad a Pan, después de todo, ella también había crecido sin su madre y conoce ese sentimiento, pero suaviza la mirada casi al instante—. Pero no te estoy pidiendo que odies a tu abuelo, pero quiero que entiendas que si de alguien fue la culpa, fue de él, no de Oob.

Pan no dice palabra, solamente se recuesta de nuevo en su cama y se cubre la cara con las sábanas. —Déjame pensarlo, mamá…necesito pensarlo.

Videl asiente y le besa la frente de nuevo, luego se levanta de la cama, apaga las luces y sale de la habitación.

En la oscuridad, Pan piensa en todo lo que su madre le dijo. Hay que reconocer que en sus palabras llevaba algo de razón, pues su abuelo debió pensar primero en todo lo referente a su familia. Pero ella conoce muy bien ese sentimiento que querer ser más fuerte, después de todo también es una saiyan y parte de los genes que la componen a ella, componen en su totalidad a su abuelo. Simplemente es algo que ninguno que lleve la sangre saiyan puede evitar.

* * *

No consigue dormirse, se da vueltas y vueltas en la cama, se tapa y destapa la cabeza, cambia de posición unas cuantas veces más y decide que no dormirá esa noche, así que se levanta y, aún en pijama, sale volando por la ventana, hacia las cascadas de Paoz. Siente en su piel el fresco de la noche, lo cual la mantiene relajada hasta que llega a su destino. Se dirige al árbol en el que siempre descansa, pero nota una figura oscura sentada en una de las ramas bajas, y al estar cada vez más cerca, cae en cuenta de que se trata de Oob. Suspira y decide irse, pero él ya ha notado su ki, el cual estaba un poco elevado.

— ¿Por qué no subes, Pan? —. Dice él, con una sonrisa y le da palmaditas a la rama, indicándole a ella que se siente a su lado. Pan, de un salto, llega hasta ahí y se sienta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Pregunta Pan, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No podía dormir… ¿y tú?

—Yo tampoco podía…

Oob asiente un poco y ninguno de los dos dice nada más. Se quedan absortos en un silencio absoluto, ambos moviendo sus piernas adelante y atrás, mirando la luna y las estrellas. De reojo, él la observa, y queda fascinado con lo linda que se ve, un tanto pálida por la luz, y también despeinada. Siente la misma fascinación que sintió hace cuatro años, y sonríe al evocar ese recuerdo. Para él nada ha cambiado, todos sus sentimientos están intactos, pero ella no da señales de cambio. Entonces él se dispone a romper ese inmenso muro que parece estar entre ellos.

—Pan…lo siento—. Ella voltea, y ve que él ha bajado la cabeza. La disculpa la deja un poco pensativa, pues no sabe el porqué de eso—. Perdóname por esos diez años, por todo lo que te quité al entrenar con el señor Goku…lo siento.

Ella desvía la mirada, y su corazón late con más fuerza. ¿Oob acababa de disculparse? Era lo que siempre quiso, oír esas palabras salir de su boca, pero por una extraña razón no se siente como creía que se sentiría. De repente, recuerda las palabras de su madre.

—No tienes porqué disculparte…—. Logra decir después de unos minutos sin hablar—. No fue tu culpa.

—Claro que lo fue…o eso creo. Siempre me hiciste sentir que así era.

—Entonces discúlpame tú a mí. No debí tratarte de esa manera—. Y es verdad. Nadie le había hecho entender esa situación, simplemente ella dejó que todo el rencor la dominara y no le permitiera pensar con claridad y coherencia. Ahora más que nada, le agradece a su madre por abrirle los ojos, por quitarle de cierta manera un peso de encima.

—Tú no tienes que disculparte, después de todo, sufriste por causa mía.

Se miran sin decir palabra durante unos minutos y ambos sonríen. ¿Cuánto no han perdido por sentirse mal? ¿Por dejarse afectar por lo que había pasado hace más de diez años? Es cierto que cosas de esa magnitud no se olvidan, pero perdieron demasiado tiempo por no pensar claramente. Se dejaron llevar, haciendo un poco más difícil volver al camino.

—Bueno, es hora de irse—. Dice Pan, mientras se estira y se baja de un salto del árbol—. Hablamos mañana.

—Es una promesa—. Sonríe Oob, viéndola irse volando. Ese había sido un progreso bastante bueno, ya que al menos pudo disculparse con ella. Además, ese »_Hablamos mañana«_ lo ha dejado un poco esperanzado, como si a ella ya no sintiera el rencor de siempre, y aceptara por lo menos cruzar palabras con él.

* * *

No sabe a qué hora pudo conciliar el sueño, pero ha descansado muy bien. "Perdonar" a Oob le ha quitado un peso enorme de la espalda, y la hace sentir un poco más tranquila. Pero no puede evitar ponerse a pensar, ¿qué pasará ahora? Pues prácticamente no tiene pretextos para no enamorarse de Oob, lo cual no es demasiado difícil ahora que el rencor que sentía casi queda en el olvido. Casi, solo casi, pues ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. Pero sabe que ya no le sirve como evasiva, y ahora está indefensa ante él. Y sabe que no se dará por vencido, mucho menos ahora, que han podido hablar sin gritarse y golpearse. Pero, ¿realmente le es tan desagradable la idea de enamorarse de Oob? Como dijo su madre, él no es mala persona, y el gesto de conquistarla era muy lindo… Y posiblemente, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de haberlo aborrecido por mucho tiempo, se habría interesado en él mucho antes.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño para asearse, luego se viste con la ropa más cómoda posible y se queda mirando el cielo por la ventana. Después de unos minutos, logra distinguir un punto negro en lo alto, que se va acercando más y más. Resulta ser Oob, de nuevo, que intenta meterse por su ventana.

— ¡Aléjate de ahí! —. Grita él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Pero ella no reacciona bien y no se mueve. Se queda parada frente a la ventana, con los ojos bien abiertos y los brazos extendidos. Oob a duras penas logra reducir la velocidad a escasos centímetros de la ventana, y por inercia su cuerpo se balancea hacia adelante, lo que provoca que sus labios toquen los de Pan. Él no puede sostenerse de nada y cae sobre ella, aún unidos en el beso. Ninguno de los dos reacciona, solo se miran, besándose, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no optan por separarse. Pero tienen que hacerlo, pues escuchan unos pasos dirigirse hacia la habitación.

—Pan apresúrate, iremos a desayunar con tus abuelos—. Es la voz de Videl, que se escucha por encima de los suaves golpes. Sin quitar a Oob de encima suyo, Pan logra evitar que su madre entre.

— ¡En un rato bajo mamá!

Simplemente escuchan cómo los pasos de Videl se van alejando cada vez más, hasta que se hacen por completo inaudibles. Entonces ambos suspiran y se quedan mirándose, hasta que se dan cuenta de la posición en la que están y por fin Oob se quita de encima de ella, sonrojado al igual que la chica. No pueden pronunciar más palabras, puesto que no hay nada que puedan decir respecto a lo que acaba de pasar. Simplemente no las hay.

— ¡Pan! —. Videl se escucha un poco enojada, lo cual hace que ambos reaccionen.

—Te…tengo que irme—. Dice Pan, mientras se levanta apresuradamente, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Te veo en el desayuno.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—El señor Goku me ha invitado a desayunar en su casa—. Comenta Oob sonriendo, a punto de saltar de nuevo por esa bendita ventana.

Pan solamente le devuelve la sonrisa y sale corriendo de la habitación, pues su madre seguramente está muy enojada. Oob, como siempre, la observa marcharse, sonriendo todavía, y salta como las otras veces de esa ventana. Espera a que Gohan y su familia crucen a la casa del señor Goku, para luego ir él, como si nada.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Dios, cómo me cuesta escribir cosas románticas. No es por la pairing de la historia, ellos sí que me inspiran xD , simplemente las escenas en mi cabeza se ven más bonitas, y como no soy experta en estas cosas del amor, no sé cómo sacarlas apropiadamente... Espero que les guste mi intento de "romance". Muy malo, para mí, la verdad u_u

Pues qué más les digo...

Bueno, confieso que aún no tengo muy claro cómo va a terminar todo esto, pero me gusta el rumbo que está tomando. Y definitivamente esta historia necesita algo más que romance, algo que haga que no todo sea miel sobre hojuelas... quizá emplee mis habilidades con la tristeza. Y ya va siendo tiempo de que todo esto se complique.

No lo sé, veremos qué pasa. xD

Nos leemos pronto en el capítulo cuatro...

¡Ciao!


	4. Retroceso

Capítulo cuatro: Retroceso

* * *

"_Estoy aquí en el borde otra vez__  
__Desearía poder dejarlo ir__  
__Sé que estoy a un solo paso__  
__De transformar mi alrededor"_

* * *

Nunca, jamás han desayunado sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodos. Las miradas van y vienen entre todos y para todos, y solo se escucha el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos. Con las cabezas gachas, Oob y Pan evitan mirarse por más de un minuto completo, y no pueden contener los sonrojos cuando los demás se dan cuenta de las furtivas miradas. Lo cierto es que ya nada es un secreto en esa mesa, pues Videl se encargó de que Gohan se enterara de la situación y lo mismo sucedió con Goku, el cual le soltó todo a Chichi… Después de todo, en el matrimonio ya nada pasa desapercibido. Nadie hace nada para derretir esos glaciares que se están produciendo entre ellos y simplemente continúan comiendo despacio. Si no fuera porque están en pleno verano, el frío se sentiría en todo el lugar.

—Bueno…mmm… Pan, ¿cómo van tus entrenamientos? —dice Goku, sacando a todos del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraban.

Pan carraspea un poco antes de contestar— Pues…creo que van bien.

El abuelo solo asiente con la cabeza muy, pero muy despacio, y hace gestos con la boca que la nieta no entiende. Pasa más tiempo todavía y nadie vuelve a decir palabra. ¿De qué va todo esto? Goku fue el que invitó a Oob al desayuno y ahora nadie es capaz de hablar. Eso era realmente ridículo, y de nada ayudaba que momentos antes Pan y Oob se hayan besado. Él por su parte, no se saca esa escena de la cabeza, y no quiere hacerlo, porque fue perfecto. Mientras tanto, ella ni siquiera le dedica un pensamiento a lo acontecido, ya que tiene suficiente con la pena que está pasando en la mesa. Así que se apresura a terminar su desayuno, y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se levanta bruscamente de la mesa.

—Iré a entrenar… Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso.

Se dirige lo más rápido que puede hacia la puerta, y antes de que su madre o alguien le diga algo, sale disparada del umbral. No entiende lo que pasa, y como un destello pasa por su cabeza la posibilidad de que todo había sido planeado.

* * *

Como es su costumbre, inicia sus entrenamientos simulando una pelea, se convierte en saiyajin y destroza piedras por doquier. La idea del desayuno planeado no deja de darle vueltas y eso provoca que se enoje mucho más, y las piedras sufren un cruel destino. ¿Qué derecho tienen de hacer algo así? Claro que su familia es algo entrometida, pero al parecer les agrada la idea de que fuera pareja de Oob. ¿Y eso qué? No les da derecho a metérselo por los ojos, además de que el rencor que siempre sintió por él no se ha esfumado aún. Había comprendido que la culpa no era toda de Oob, pero no es fácil olvidar todos esos años. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, resulta muy, muy difícil; además todo va rápido, ni siquiera hay un momento en el que pueda respirar tranquilamente. Siempre está él detrás, en cada lugar en el que ella está, hasta en su habitación… Ya va siendo hora de cerrar esa estúpida ventana.

Se toma un descanso y se queda contemplando las cascadas. Cuánta paz hay en esa agua, corriendo libremente por los márgenes, fresca y clara. Necesita contagiarse de esa paz para no volverse loca, pues no está acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención de un chico. Y ese chico una vez le dijo que no era como los demás. Ciertamente no lo es, porque los otros no eran tan castrantes, acosadores y no entraban volando por su ventana.

Se cansa de pensar en ello, y simplemente se queda mirando de nuevo las cascadas, sentada ahora, abrazando sus rodillas sobre su pecho. Vaga la mirada en los pequeños peces que logra ver, cómo se dejan llevar por la corriente y cómo pelean contra ella también. Y se le prende el foco. Ella se está dejando llevar por la corriente (Oob) y no ha hecho nada por pelear en serio. Ya le había advertido al chico que no iba a poder conquistarla, y a ese paso él ya le lleva demasiada ventaja, cosa que ya no puede pasar por alto. Si algo la caracteriza es su carácter, idéntico al de su abuela y su madre, así que ya va siendo hora de emplear esa parte de su genética. Tan absorta en estos pensamientos está que no se da cuenta de que Oob ha llegado a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo casi susurrando—. En el desayuno no te veías tan contenta.

Ella le lanza una mirada casi furibunda— No es de tu incumbencia.

Oob se preocupa, pues sabe que hay algo de por medio y siente curiosidad, quiere saberlo, porque simplemente quiere saber todo de esa chica que desde hace años le ha robado el corazón— Permíteme ayudarte, Pan. Por favor.

— ¡Si tú eres el maldito problema! —grita y se levanta de golpe—.Todo esto es tú culpa.

— ¿Ahora qué hice?

— ¡Hiciste todo! Ése es también un problema… —se aleja unos pasos, y después vuelve sobre los mismos— Con tu convicción de conquistarme, entrando por mi ventana. ¡Viéndome desnuda! ¿Acaso no tienes o sientes vergüenza?

El chico mantiene sus ojos fijos en Pan, con la boca ligeramente abierta— ¡Claro que la siento! Siempre lo he hecho. He sacado el valor de quién sabe dónde para lograr algo contigo. Me muero de pena, se me desboca el corazón cada vez que te veo, tengo que forzar tanto mi garganta para hablar con naturalidad, que casi pareciera que me va a explotar —suspira y se lleva las manos a la cara—. No puedo evitar sonrojarme y cohibirme antes de hablarte, pero todo lo hago por ti. Porque de verdad te quiero.

Pan se queda callada, lo mira a los ojos. Su corazón está exaltado y su respiración se comienza a tornar entrecortada, pero no sabe bien porqué. Se le hace mucho más fácil atribuirlo a que está furiosa con el chico que tiene enfrente. Sí, definitivamente sería lo mejor. Se lleva las manos a la cintura y aparta la vista, tratando de serenarse un poco.

—Pues no necesito estas cosas. No necesito nada de ti, ni de nadie. No quiero nada de esto, ¿entiendes? Así que déjame en paz —dice y da media vuelta para salir volando de ahí, pero el chico la detiene.

—No es cierto, ¿verdad? —se escucha casi como una súplica—.Lo sé.

Pan entorna los ojos— ¿Qué tanto crees saber de mí? No me conoces realmente. Todo lo que "crees"—imita las comillas con los dedos— saber mi abuelo te lo dijo, y con solo observarme y saber a qué hora hago las cosas, no te hace ser un experto en mí. Así que olvídalo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo sobre ti si no me dejas? Te escondes de todos, no hablas claramente. Esperas algo que a nadie le permites darte, entonces, ¿cómo diablos pretendes que sepa algo de ti? No juegues así, por favor —la suelta, y se da media vuelta, claramente enojado—. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de hacer lo correcto, aún sin saber nada sobre ti, pero si te harta, lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz. Quise demostrarte que yo no soy como los demás, pero al parecer prefieres a ese tipo de persona —se le quiebra la voz, y antes de que salga una lágrima se despide—. Pues bien…te dejaré en paz, como tanto quieres.

Oob, sin más, sale volando y poco a poco se aleja. Ahora es el turno de Pan verlo partir, y las palabras del chico se quedan como tatuaje en su memoria. Suspira.

—Al parecer ya lo harté…como a los demás —dice, poco antes de levantar el vuelo en dirección opuesta al chico. Agacha la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo le cubra por completo los ojos.

* * *

"_No destroces lo que queda de mí__  
__Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor_".

* * *

Vuela demasiado rápido. El viento le da de golpe en el rostro y se lleva sus lágrimas, mientras hace todo lo posible por no dejarse caer al vacío. Aprieta sus labios lo más fuerte posible para impedirse gritar, así como también aprieta sus puños, para no lanzar ningún ataque. Oob no hace más que pensar en las palabras que hace unos momentos le ha dicho a Pan, le duelen todavía, pero sabe que fue lo mejor. ¿Para qué seguir? Si claramente ella no quiere nada de él. Está consiente de que lo odia, y fue culpa suya tratar de cambiar los sentimientos de aquella muchacha tan agresiva. Él mismo se propuso participar en un juego que sabía que no iba a ganar. De nada le sirve obligarla a quererlo, no le sirve para un carajo intentarlo siempre. Lo intentó, ambos lo saben, pero el que sale perdiendo era Oob. Porque le duelen las manos de recoger los pedazos de su propio corazón, pero le duele aún más ver que ella no es feliz. Si tan solo pudiera darle todo lo que necesita, lo haría encantado. Pero no puede. Porque ella no se lo permite. Lo mejor es dejarla ir y procurar implorar porque a ella se le presente una oportunidad para ser feliz y eso sería suficiente para él. Porque, después de todo, todo lo que Oob necesita es que la chica que tanto ama sea feliz. Con él o sin él.

Comienza a descender, y cae por completo sobre el pasto. Desde hace rato ha estado llorando cada vez más, tanto que sus lágrimas le empañaron la vista. Aterrizó en un parque, que en esos momentos está vacío; no hay ningún alma, a excepción de una chica de largo cabello azul. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de quién se trata.

—Bra —se levanta y se seca las lágrimas— ¡Bra!

La chica voltea al oír su nombre. Al ver Oob se sorprende un poco, pues aunque lo conoce desde hace unos años, casi nunca ha hablado con él. El chico siempre ha sido muy tímido con alguien tan excéntrica y extrovertida como ella.

—Hola Oob —dice mientras agita su mano—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada… Simplemente volaba y aterricé en este…

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —lo interrumpe y le mira detenidamente—. Tienes los ojos rojos… ¿Has estado llorando?

Oob se sonroja. No esperaba que Bra se diera cuenta de que ha estado derramando lágrimas por alguien que jamás iba a tener. Aparta apenado la vista, evitando lo mejor posible la mirada azul inquisitiva de la muchachita. Ella sigue observándolo, con las manos sobre su pronunciada cadera. Qué diferente era ella de Pan.

—Claro que no…simplemente se me ha metido un bicho en el ojo.

Bra pone ojos de huevo y sonríe— Anda, dime qué te pasó. Dice papá que un hombre no llora, pero mamá le lleva la contraria diciendo que hasta los más valientes lo hacen.

—Me da pena que me vean así…

—Ay por favor. No quedarás como un tonto ante mí.

La chica le ofrece su mano, y Oob, muy a su pesar, la toma. Bra lo dirige hacia unas bancas cercanas y se sientan. Ella le sonríe, para darle la seguridad necesaria y así el chico le tenga confianza y le cuente su problema.

—Habla, por favor.

Oob aparta de nuevo la vista. Juguetea con sus dedos y se sonroja sobremanera, pues no está acostumbrado a hablar con Bra; aparte de que casi no se le da hablar con chicas, el señor Vegeta le daba un poco de miedo, pues se pone realmente furioso con todo lo relacionado con su hija.

Se acomoda el cabello y suspira, decidido a hablar.

—Se trata de Pan…

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella te gusta!

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —dice el chico mirándola, sonrojado—. Pensé que nadie se daba cuenta.

Bra ríe y se acomoda el cabello, como una señal de triunfo— Nada se me escapa, muchachito… Además sí, eres demasiado obvio.

Oob suspira de nuevo y agacha la cabeza— Bueno… Pues todo comenzó…

Le lleva más de media hora contarle detalle a detalle todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Desde que le había prometido a Pan conquistarla, cuando la vio desnuda, cuando se disculparon por todos esos años infernales y por último, cuando la besó. Bra escucha a su interlocutor muy atentamente, y le conmueve que el chico haya tenido las agallas para intentar algo con la insufrible Pan. La conoce desde pequeña, pero no ha tenido oportunidad de entablar una amistada con ella, pues la chica siempre ha estado empeñada en entrenar. También le da un poco de lástima la manera en la que Oob le expresa todo lo que siente por Pan; pues en su voz nota un dejo de melancolía y dolor, como si ya la hubiera perdido por completo. Como si ya no tuviera las esperanzas para seguir intentándolo. Y cómo no, si la mismísima Pan se ha encargado de dejar al pobre chico sin ilusiones ni esperanzas.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta después de tan dolorosa narración.

Oob niega con la cabeza— Ya me di por vencido, y nada de lo que hagas, ni tú ni nadie, va a cambiar lo que ella siente por mí. Y eso en rencor…lo más probable es odio.

—Sé que lo del señor Goku dejó muy trastornada a Pan, pero debes tenerle paciencia. Algún día te perdonará por completo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta que llegue ese maldito día? —dice mientras la mira, como si quisiera que le diera todas las respuestas.

—No dejes de intentarlo… La capital del Oeste no se hizo en un día.

—Ya te he contado todo lo que he hecho por ella.

—Pues hazlo todo, y después haz más… No te rindas tan fácil.

Oob se rasca la cabeza y se moja los labios con la lengua. De repente le ha entrado una terrible sed— Simplemente ya no quiero molestarla. Le incomoda mi presencia, no me soporta. Quiero que sea feliz, pero no voy a obligarla a que lo sea conmigo.

Bra lo mira enternecida. Qué afortunada es Pan al tener el corazón de un chico así, aunque siempre se da a la tarea de estrujarlo entre sus manos. Y también qué tonta y más tonta era, por el simpe hecho de no quererlo. Pero Oob tiene razón, piensa, pues de nada serviría obligarla a estar con él si no quiere.

—Bueno, me voy —dice Oob, levantándose. Estira sus brazos y los coloca detrás de su nuca—. Muchas gracias por escucharme.

—Nos vemos entonces —la chica también se levanta—. No te rindas, ¿vale?

Oob solo atina a sonreír y sale volando. Ya ha tenido suficiente de ese parque, y también de la pequeña Brief. _»Pues hazlo todo, y después haz más« _Con esas palabras en mente dándole dolor de cabeza, se dirigió hacia su hogar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Perdón por no actualizar tan pronto... Lo que sucede es que estuve de vacaciones y como por arte de magia se me secaron las ideas. No solo para este fic, sino para otras cosas, ¡realmente no pensaba en nada más que en descansar de la escuela por al menos dos semanas! Pero ya volví, y espero que no se me apague el cerebro de nuevo... Además dudo que alguien extrañara esta historia._

_**Algunas aclaraciones: **_

_El fic está tomando rumbos que no tenía planeados. Nunca he sido buena para escribir lo que debo escribir en los capítulos determinados. Soy un desastre en ese aspecto y mi mente divaga demasiado cuando se enciende. No sé si sea bueno o malo. Anyway, en el capítulo anterior comenté que ya era hora de que todo se fuera por la borda y esto fue el principio de una serie de (espero) malentendidos, lágrimas y cero reconciliaciones. ¡No todo es color de rosa, gente! Además de que estoy entrenando para un fic mucho mayor que este para la posteridad, y necesito expresar mucho dolor (?)_

_Entre otras cosas, aparte de la secada de ideas que me he dado, han habido problemas (xD) con gente alrededor. Lo quiera o no, en pequeña escala mantiene mi mente ocupada en ese asunto, que no me permitió escribir sobre mis queridos Oob y Pan... Pero la traba ya desapareció, así que espero que mi mente fluya como lo ha estado haciendo siempre... ¡Y qué mejor con un poco de música para mitigar los gritos de gente externa!_

_Bueno, esto es todo por ahora... Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_¡Ciao!_


	5. Despertar

Capítulo cinco: Despertar

* * *

Después de considerarlo mucho tiempo, Oob decide que tiene que seguir luchando. Sabe que se está comportando como un adolecente, pero lo que está en juego es la felicidad de Pan y la propia. Es imposible para él olvidarse de ella, y piensa que debe ir más despacio esta vez, quizá con un ramillete de rosas bastaría para hacer las paces. Algo sencillo, como siempre han sido ambos. Pero no sabe bien la manera en la cual proceder y recurre a Bra, pues es la única persona que se le viene a la cabeza y que además sabe todo sobre el asunto. Sin más, vuela hasta la Corporación Cápsula y ruega por que el señor Vegeta no se encuentre en casa o esté entrenando como siempre en la cámara de gravedad.

Aterriza y toca el timbre. Enseguida la señora Brief le abre la puerta y le invita a pasar.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, jovencito? —pregunta amablemente.

—Busco a Bra, ¿está en casa?

La señora Brief se lleva una mano a la mejilla y se sonroja— Claro, si quieres puedes pasar a su habitación.

—Prefiero hablar con ella en la sala —dice Oob, sonrojado también por la actitud de la madre de la señora Bulma.

—Está bien, voy a llamarla.

Sin más demora, la señora Brief se dirige hacia el pasillo y Oob la pierde enseguida de vista. Sintiéndose libre en aquél lugar, el chico toma asiento y espera pacientemente por Bra. Al cabo de unos minutos aparece la muchacha, le saluda cordialmente con un beso en la mejilla y se sienta junto a él.

—Bueno dime, ¿qué pasó?

Oob juega un poco con sus dedos— Necesito tu consejo.

— ¿Para qué? —indaga la chica, claramente interesada.

—Ya sabes…para lograr algo con Pan.

Bra suelta una pequeña risa y asiente con la cabeza. Había estado algo preocupada por la situación de Oob y más por la decisión que él tomó; la de renunciar por completo a Pan. Sería una gran pena saber que todo el amor que Oob siente por ella se vaya al carajo, junto con el esfuerzo que había puesto para cambiar las cosas. Es tan noble de su parte sentir tan fervientemente, que los sentimientos le quemaran como un sol dentro de su cuerpo. Bra sabe mejor que nadie que los chicos modernos no sienten de la misma manera en la que siente Oob, y eso ya era suficiente ventaja… Le dan ganas de golpear a Pan en la cara y quitarle la venda de los ojos.

—Me alegra que no te hayas rendido.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero…realmente la amo

—Lo sé. Lo sé…—Bra coloca su mano en el hombro del muchacho— Eso es muy lindo. Te ayudaré, lo prometo.

Oob sonríe ampliamente y asiente con la cabeza. Juntos, se disponen a planear el siguiente movimiento de Oob, con la esperanza de que Pan no sea tan terca esta vez. Él daría todo de sí, aunque no le quede nada, aunque al final se quede vacío y sin más; pero todo le pertenecerá a Pan, así que no habrá problema. Ese es el único deseo de Oob; pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a la única mujer que ha amado, hasta sus ahora veinticuatro años. Definitivamente se está comportando como un adolecente, pero esa muchacha de dieciocho lo vale. Él esperaría hasta que ella se sienta capaz de creer en alguien, a que deje de tener miedo; se haría viejo esperándola, y su espera no sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Al terminar de acordar lo que Oob hará, él se levanta y se despide de su ahora amiga Bra. Ella, silenciosamente, le desea buena suerte.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que la hace sentir mal? Ella quería que Oob se hartara, que dejara de perseguirla, de meterse sin permiso por su ventana, de estar en los mismos lugares donde ella se encontraba. Ella deseaba que aquél que le causó daño por diez años desapareciera por completo de su vida. Si es lo que Pan quiere, ¿entonces por qué siente las ganas de llorar? Las lágrimas pelean por salir de sus cuencas, el nudo en su garganta es cada vez más grande, su pecho emite una pulsación que le arde, su corazón late desbocado. Comenzó a sentirse así cuando Oob se dio por vencido, cuando le reprochó por echar al vacío todos los esfuerzos. Se siente así desde que le vio partir, en una mezcla de enojo e impotencia, con los pedazos de su corazón sangrándole en las manos. Un corazón que ella misma se había encargado de elevar y estrellar con fuerza extrema en el suelo. Pan ha hecho cosa semejante, sin embargo siente que se está muriendo. ¿Por qué? Si era lo que quería. ¿Por qué? Si nunca se ha sentido así por nadie más… ¿Por qué?

La cabeza le duele, pero esa pregunta no deja de rondarle por la mente, no la deja concentrarse. Encerrada en su habitación siente que se ahoga, pero no tiene el valor de salir y encontrarse con su familia, quienes se veían claramente emocionados con la idea de ella y Oob siendo una bonita pareja. Se tira sobre la cama y se tapa la cabeza con una almohada, en un vano intento de que esa pregunta dejara de transmitir ondas sonoras en sus oídos, como apremiándola para darle una respuesta. Pero no consigue apartarla y callarla. Las lágrimas todavía le escocen los ojos, y perdiendo el control sobre sí misma, las libera acompañadas de sollozos y gritos contenidos. ¿Por qué era tan tonta? Oob sin dudas no es como los idiotas que habían jugado con ella, sin embargo no le ha dado la importancia que debería… Tal vez Oob tenga razón, y a ella le gusten los chicos idiotas. Pero sabe que no se debe a eso el haber rechazado rayando en lo cruel al chico. Lo hizo por miedo, porque a lo que más le teme es a salir lastimada de nuevo, aunque Oob le hubiese jurado no hacerlo jamás. Pero por su miedo, lo ha lastimado.

Un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos, y dirige la mirada hacia la fuente de la interrupción. Se trata de su celular, que le ha alertado de un nuevo mensaje. Estira la mano para alcanzar el aparato, y cuando lo tiene lee lo que está en la pantalla.

»_Necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos en la universidad« _

El número le es demasiado conocido. Pensaba que jamás iba a volver a saber de ese chico, pero por lo visto él volvería por el segundo round.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Oob se dispone a llevar a cabo el plan de Bra. No es uno muy elaborado, pero definitivamente debe servir. El plan consiste en tres fases:

1.- Comprar un bonito ramo de claveles.

2.- Ir a la universidad de la Capital del Oeste… y

3.- Sorprender a Pan.

Con un claro objetivo en mente, muy temprano Oob compra el ramo de claveles. Desde varios años atrás, él ha sabido cuales son las flores favoritas de Pan, y el señor Goku no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. Lo sabe simplemente porque un día de verano la vio observando con mucha atención un clavel que crecía hermosamente en el jardín de los Son. Pan sonreía al olerla y acariciaba los pétalos con sus dedos. Así lo hizo durante varios días, sin prestarle atención a las otras variedades de flores silvestres que crecían junto al clavel.

Después de la florería, Oob se dirige directamente a la universidad, donde espera encontrarse con Pan. Como no conoce a nadie en ese lugar, se dedica a preguntar por ella en los pasillos, hasta que una chica muy amable le dice que, minutos antes, la ha visto subir a la azotea del edificio. Muy entusiasmado, le pide indicaciones a la chica y cuando sabe exactamente a dónde dirigirse, él comienza a caminar cada vez más rápido hacia las escaleras que le conducirán a Pan. Su corazón, como siempre ha sucedido, comienza a acelerarse y no puede evitar que la sonrisa se extienda por sus labios. Está tan feliz que en su cabeza no cruza siquiera la idea de que algo puede salir mal.

* * *

Pan, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanza a entender, ha aceptado hablar nuevamente con aquél patán que, de la manera más déspota que existe, se burló de ella. Pero siente que al menos debe escucharlo, aunque sinceramente no piensa perdonarlo. Aun así, acuerda verse con él en la azotea.

Y ahí están, frente a frente. Ella ni siquiera puede sostenerle la mirada, y él tiene la misma sonrisa estúpida que tenía cuando la vio pelear. Unas ganas de borrársela de una golpiza inundan por completo a Pan, pero se controla, principalmente porque ya no quería estar ni un minuto más a solas con él. De la nada, la sonrisita idiota se borra por sí sola del rostro del chico, quien se acerca muy lentamente a Pan, mientras habla.

—Lamento lo que pasó aquel día.

— ¿Ah sí? —dice Pan, sonando mucho más sarcástica de lo que creía.

El chico simplemente sigue acercándose— Por supuesto. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día después de eso.

Pan ni siquiera lo cree. ¿Acaso no se escucha a sí mismo?, ¿lo patético y poco creíble de sus palabras? Esa es la peor disculpa que ha escuchado en toda su vida, y para colmo, él piensa que ella se va a tragar esas simples y ensayadas palabras. Ella se da cuenta de que ese chico simplemente es un cabeza hueca más, y una vez más se pregunta el porqué de haber lastimado tanto a Oob.

—Si eso es todo lo que vas a decir —suelta Pan—, entonces me largo. Y no, no te creo ni una sola palabra.

Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea, pero el chico la toma por el brazo y la obliga a acercarse más a él.

—Solo dame otra oportunidad.

Y de la nada, Pan siente como es depositado un violento beso sobre sus labios, y también la dureza de las manos que tan lastimosamente intentan no dejarla escapar. De repente escucha que la puerta se abre, y cuando mira quien está en el umbral, sus ojos se topan con los de Oob, quien deja caer un bello ramo de claveles, sus favoritos.

* * *

Nunca creyó que Pan quisiera alguna vez regresar con el imbécil que tuvo por novio, pero se da cuenta terriblemente de cuán equivocado ha estado todo el tiempo. Ahí mismo está, frente a sus ojos. Ella, tan linda como siempre la recuerda, siendo casi devorada por el beso de ese idiota. En un arranque de ira le dijo a Pan que a ella le gustaban los tipos así, y al parecer ha acertado, pues no le busca otra explicación. Le duele el alma, el nudo eterno en su garganta vuelve a formarse, esta vez mucho más rápido que los anteriores. Ya no siente el ramo en sus manos, quienes lo han dejado caer desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado; si un solo segundo, un minuto o toda una maldita vida. Ve en el suelo los pétalos arrancados de los claveles y a punto de derramar lágrimas, alza la vista. El chico ya ha soltado a Pan y ella está mirándolo, pero sabe que no va a disculparse. No sabe si ella deba disculparse por algo, si nunca, en realidad, hubo nada entre ellos.

Ignorando la mirada de Pan, Oob simplemente camina hacia el borde del edificio. Sin mirar atrás, se deja caer desde la azotea, y muy cerca del suelo se eleva para iniciar el vuelo, sin importarle ni un poco que muchas personas están viendo. Solo quiere alejarse lo más que pueda de ese lugar.

Después de unos minutos, Oob llega a su casa. Sin pensarlo toma todas y cada una de sus pertenencias y las coloca estratégicamente en un par de maletas. A veces es bueno no poseer demasiado. En el trayecto, ha decidido irse de la Capital del Oeste. Ya no puede estar ni un día más ahí, sabiendo que Pan ha regresado con ese tipo, que jamás va a amarlo como espera. Tal vez necesite nuevos aires, conocer a más personas, encontrar el amor en otra persona. Quizá necesita dejar de ver a Pan, y por qué no, olvidarla. Ya ha llegado la hora de retirarse.

Oob sale volando de su casa y unos minutos después se dirige a la Corporación Cápsula para despedirse de Bra, tal vez la única amiga que ha tenido en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Por suerte, al llegar a su destino, la encuentra sentada en el jardín. Sin más aterriza y la encara.

— ¿Qué sucede Oob? ¿A dónde vas? —indaga la chica al ver las maletas.

—Me voy de la Ciudad del Oeste.

Bra se pone de pie bruscamente e intuye que algo salió mal con Pan.

— ¿Por qué?

Y las lágrimas que tanto esfuerzo le ha constado evitar, salen sin permiso alguno. Oob suelta las maletas y se lleva las manos al rostro, para esconder su vergüenza. Entre sollozos le cuenta a la chica lo que había sucedido en la azotea.

—No puedo creer que haya regresado con ese patán —comenta Bra, una vez que su amigo ha terminado el relato.

—Aquí ya no me queda nada, Bra —y es verdad. Oob ya ha entregado todo su ser, toda su alma, y no le queda más. Solo los pedazos de su corazón roto.

—Oob… ¿estás seguro de querer irte?

El chico mira a Bra directamente a los ojos. Ella puede ver la determinación, el coraje, el dolor y otros muchos sentires. Ahora está de acuerdo con Oob; tal vez sea el momento de tomar otro camino, en un lugar donde la sombra de Pan no esté presente.

—Lo haré —contesta el muchacho. Con decisión toma de nuevo sus maletas y se dispone a irse, pero Bra hace que se detenga.

—Por lo menos promete que estaremos en contacto.

Oob solo asiente con la cabeza. Ambos intercambian números telefónicos y después de unos minutos, él emprende un viaje, del cual no está seguro de si habrá retorno.

* * *

Unos minutos después de que Oob saltara por la azotea, Pan corre por las escaleras para abandonar el campus, y en las manos lleva un clavel maltratado del ramo. Está completamente segura de que el muchacho ha malinterpretado la situación y siente la enorme necesidad de aclararle las cosas. Ni siquiera sabe por qué, pero debe decirle lo que pasó. En su mente se arremolina la misma y única palabra: tonta. Y sí, es una tonta, porque no conoce sus verdaderos sentimientos. Le había dicho a Oob que él no la conocía, pero se ha dado cuenta de que ni ella misma se conoce. Porque no sabía que, muy en el fondo, le gusta que alguien la trate bien, que se esmerara en hacerla sentir feliz o todo un coctel de emociones. Muy en el fondo, le gusta lo que Oob hizo por ella, y ahora todo está echado a perder.

Se guía por el ki de Oob, agitado y muy fácil de rastrear. Lo siente en un lugar que ella no conoce, pero cuando ya está en camino hacia ahí, siente que el ki se dirige a otro lado, y ese sí que le es familiar; así que se dirige sin pensarlo hacia la Corporación Cápsula lo más rápido que puede. Después de unos minutos, siente que el ki de Oob se sale de control y Pan se desespera por querer llegar.

Una vez en la Corporación, se encuentra con Bra, y no puede evitar recordar que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablan. Tampoco puede decir que se llevan bien, así que por ese lado Pan no sabe cómo proseguir. Pero para su fortuna, es Bra quien inicia la charla.

—Oob no está aquí.

Un par de preguntas se apresuran por salir de la boca de Pan, pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciarlas, Bra continua hablando.

—Ni siquiera deberías estar buscándolo. Es tu culpa de que él haya estado tan mal últimamente.

—Lo sé —reconoce Pan—, pero necesito en verdad hablar con él. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Bra la observa por un minuto entero, y después de un sonoro suspiro, habla.

—No tengo idea, pero lo que sí sé es que Oob se marchó de la ciudad.

Los ojos de Pan se abren por completo. ¿Acaso ha escuchado bien? Sinceramente espera haber confundido las palabras de Bra, y lo desea fervientemente, sin saber por qué.

— ¿Se fue? —pregunta Pan en un intento de obtener más información.

—Sí. Y si me lo preguntas, es enteramente tú culpa.

Pan ni siquiera piensa en qué responder. Oob ha dejado la ciudad, y era posible que jamás vuelva a verlo. El arrepentimiento inunda como un río su pecho, mientras sus ojos comienzan a arder. Y Bra continua lanzando sal a las heridas.

—Me sorprende que quieras hablar con él después de todo lo que le hiciste. ¿No has tenido suficiente? No lo amas, no sientes nada más por él que ese absurdo resentimiento de hace diez años.

—Yo…—Pan no sabe qué decir, porque sabe que Bra tiene razón.

—Lo mejor para Oob es olvidarte, irse lejos de este lugar. Debería encontrar a alguien que lo ame tanto como él lo merece.

Pan sigue sin acomodar las ideas dentro de su cabeza. No piensa en nada, su mente está en blanco por completo.

—Yo…

— ¿Qué, Pan? —interrumpe Bra, cansada de la mirada perpleja de la chica— Oob realmente te ama, pero no haces más que lastimarlo. No importa cuántas excusas te inventes, no tienes derecho a hacerle algo así a mí amigo. Si era por venganza, creo ya obtuviste demasiada, ¿no?

Pan levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos inyectados de ira de Bra. Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas y, entre sollozos y llanto, se atreve a decir las palabras que nunca pensó que llegara a pronunciar.

— ¡Me enamoré de Oob! —comienza a gritar—. ¡Me enamoré de él, maldita sea!

Y repite las mismas palabras una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas recorren furiosas su rostro. Intenta esconderlas con las manos, pero ya nada puede hacer que se detengan. Bra simplemente la observa, mientras comienza a pensar en la sincronía desafortunada que ha brotado. Oob ha logrado lo que con tanto fervor quería, pero lamentablemente no está ahí para presenciarlo, y quizá jamás lo esté.

Según Oob, lo que más necesita Pan es ser feliz. Pero en realidad, todo lo que necesitaba era despertar.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Hace realmente mucho que no publicaba capítulo de esta historia, pero como dicen por ahí: "Si no hay inspiración, mejor espérala, porque tu trabajo no servirá". No sé quién lo dijo, pero ha de tener razón. Así que tarde en escribir porque casi no tenía ideas, y las pocas tardaron en ser sólidas. Sin embargo, este capítulo fue el más largo que he escrito en la historia, pues los demás eran de dos mil palabras y tantas, y este es de tres mil y poquito... No es mucho, pero ya es algo._

**_Algunas aclaraciones:_**

_Pues resulta que soy un poco mala para eso de lo cómico. Pero definitivamente soy demasiado buena para el drama y las metidas de pata. Creo que voy a tener que cambiar los filters de la historia, porque de aquí en adelante ya no será para nada divertido._

_Y pues que recordé una canción. En realidad, no sé cuales son las flores favoritas de Pan, y no sé si le gustan algunas. Pero me arriesgo a pensar que no son las rosas, porque son muy comunes en estos días. Se me vino a la mente la letra de una canción de una de las andas que más me gustan: _**Panda**._ La canción se llama _**"Maracas",**_ y va más o menos así: **"**_**¿Recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas? Pero la conquistó más tu clavel". **_Y yo dije: ¿Porqué no? Además de que ya había utilizado los claveles e otra historia sobre este par de shanks._

_También consideraré si dejo a Pan arrepintiéndose por no pelar a Oob o no me paso de maldita shank, aunque muy en mis adentros quiero que ella se arrepienta. Así que si tú que lees esta historia quieres ayudarme a elegir, deja review con tu idea y yo con mucho gusto la tendré en cuenta._

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Besos y abrazos a ti, shank, que me lees y dejarás tu opinión._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_¡Ciao! _


	6. Lo siento

He decidido no seguir con esta historia. Ya no siento pasión por ella, ya no me provoca escribirla; ya no siento nada. He estado muy mal y, sinceramente, ya nada se me viene a la mente. Mi tinta ya se me gastó, ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Si de casualidad a alguien le gustó esta porquería, lamento mucho, pero ya no voy a escribirla más.

Sólo estoy escapando. Ya no... Ya no puedo... Ya no...

Lo siento, si acaso. No voy a decir más.

Ciao.


End file.
